Out In The Rain
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: "Yeah…Being with you is all I would ever want, actually," Kendall said, lacing together his and Carlos' hands. KENLOS!


**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? I'm in a torture mood! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

Isn't it so weird that Carlos likes the rain? He loved to run outside when the raindrops started to pour and he loved to jump up and down on the little puddles. He loved the feeling of the little drops of water hitting his skin. Carlos was now, by the window of his and James' shared bedroom in apartment 2J, watching the raindrops race each other down the window. He wanted nothing more than to go out into the rain to have fun but the boys wouldn't let him, claiming he would get sick if he did.

"Hey, Carlos? Do you wanna go watch a movie in the living room with me, James and Logan?" Kendall asked, making Carlos jump at the sound of his voice. The short boy just looked at him for a moment before once again, bringing his attention back to the window. Kendall sighed and sat down beside his friend.

"I know how much you wanna go out into the rain, Carlos...But you'll get sick!" Kendall said, wrapping his arm around Carlos' shoulders.

"But I really, really wanna go out! I haven't been out in the rain since I was little!" Carlos whined, moving closer to Kendall with subtle movements.

"Okay, tell you what…We're gonna sneak out of here and we're gonna go out in the rain for fifteen minutes…Just fifteen minutes, alright? And then, we're out of there," Kendall said.

"Yes! Thanks, Kendall!" Carlos said, hugging his friend.

They pulled away and walked out of the bedroom. Glancing at James and Logan, they smiled. They were watching the movie, cuddling together. They've been dating for a few days now and neither James nor Logan has been happier. Kendall and Carlos tiptoed quietly out of the apartment and walked down to the lobby. After sneaking past Mr. Bitters, they reached their destination. Carlos immediately ran out into the rain, jumping up and down on the puddles, laughing and acting like a little kid.

"Kendall, come on! It's fun!" Carlos yelled. Kendall smiled and joined Carlos. It was actually kind of fun. Soon, they were dancing in the rain like two heavy metal rockers, head banging and strumming an air guitar.

"Dude, it's been half an hour already! Let's go back inside!" Kendall said.

"We forgot to bring raincoats! If we walk in the apartment, the floor will get wet and they'll know we've been out here!" Carlos said, worrying.

"Uh…I got an idea! There's a bathroom in the lobby, right? Right. So, we'll go in there, take off our clothes and squeeze them until they aren't that wet anymore and then, we'll put them on and sneak back upstairs," Kendall planned.

"That sounds…Simple enough," Carlos said. They snuck into the bathroom and took off their clothes. They squeezed them dry and put them on again.

"Hey, Kendall?" Carlos said, leaning against the sink.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked, stepping closer to the shorter boy.

"Thanks for taking me out there…It was a lot of fun," Carlos said, staring intently at the blonde's beautiful green eyes.

Kendall muttered 'your welcome' before pinning Carlos against the sink and kissing him on the lips lightly. He couldn't take it anymore. He looked too cute. They pulled back after about ten seconds and both boys were blushing a deep red.

"So…Let's get out of here," Carlos suggested, feeling a little awkward.

They both walked out of the bathroom when Carlos felt Kendall wrap his arm around his waist. He leaned against Kendall, smiling.

They opened the apartment door and glanced over to James and Logan. They fell asleep. The two walked into their rooms and changed their clothes. Carlos was just about to take a little nap when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw that it was Kendall. He was smiling shyly at him and he looked cute, at least in Carlos' opinion.

"Carlos, I just wanted to ask you…Are we like, together or something?" Kendall asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I don't know…Do you wanna be?" Carlos asked, blushing.

"Yeah…Being with you is all I would ever want, actually," Kendall said, lacing together his and Carlos' hands.

"Then…Yeah…We're together," Carlos said, holding Kendall's hands tight.

Both boys chuckled before slowly leaning in to capture each other's lips in a sweet kiss, enjoying every second of the sparks they felt.

**A/N: Okay, I think this is a good time to tell you guys this…Whenever I'm reading the reviews; I imagine a Fred voice reading the reviews to me…LOL. Wouldn't it be awesome if one of the reviews started with "Hey, it's Fred!"? LOL! So…Review? Please?**


End file.
